


Sweet Sammy Blushes So Pretty For Big Brother

by A_Maenad_Called_Rex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As you can see I might like the whole "brother" thing a bit too much, Asphyxiation, Handcuffs, M/M, My boys are cute and kinky, Sam's a good boy for his big brother, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Maenad_Called_Rex/pseuds/A_Maenad_Called_Rex
Summary: Uh, Sam, Dean, Smut. Need I say more my horny little friends. Bon Appetit.A hug. Well, a sexy, kind-of hug. With handcuffs. It's cute and sweet and messy.Think this:   https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/ca/42/49ca4215b61ca664a334a8209cdab371.jpgBut with handcuffs.They had been doing this for years, and Sam still blushed every goddamned time. He hated that Dean could do that to him. (He loved that Dean did that to him.)





	Sweet Sammy Blushes So Pretty For Big Brother

Sam's nose was rubbing up against the ugly pewter wall, and his shoulders were getting sore, but he was having some damn good sex right now so... those things weren't really a priority. He was on his knees with his face to the wall, and Dean was kneeling behind him, between his thighs, which were spread as far as possible. Each thrust shoved Sam up the wall a few inches. It was slow and deep and hard, the way Dean liked to torture him.

His arms were handcuffed around Dean's waist, so he was giving his brother a backward hug while being fucked into a wall. It was sweet really.

One of Dean's hands was grabbing old finger-shaped bruises littered around his left hip, and the other was alternating between tugging at Sam's hair and petting it. Sam would have found it kind of impressive how good Dean was at multi-tasking in bed, but any and all thoughts were currently being fucked out of him.

Filling his head instead, was Dean's mantra of "Good boy, Sammy. God, you're good for me. My baby boy, so tight and hot. Come on, little brother, _hnng_, be good and let me hear those pretty little noises. I've got you. It's okay, baby, I have you, you can let go. Come on, Sammy, let go. That's right, you're my good boy."

They have been doing this for years, and Sam still blushed every goddamned time. He hated that Dean could do that to him. (He loved that Dean did that to him.)

Dean loved it too.

"Oh.” Dean’s thrusts sped up and became erratic for a moment until he got control over himself again. He wanted to drag out Sammy’s pleasure for as long as possible. His sense of time was a little askew right now, seeing as he had his dick crammed up in Sammy’s insides, but he estimated that they had been at this for a little over an hour now. He would have to make sure Sammy’s arms weren’t too sore after this he thought. Maybe give him a nice long massage to make sure all the feeling comes bac-

The prettiest noise he ever heard pulled him out of his thoughts. _Oh. _

_Oh._

_That_ earns his Sammy a reward. Sammy doesn’t love anything more than praise. Specifically, from Dean. And that is not a payment Dean will ever mind making.

“Look at my baby’s blush. _Beautiful_. My beautiful baby boy. Keening and desperate for his big brother’s dick. You’re gorgeous sweetheart.”

Sam felt another moan rip out of his chest via his throat. “Oh God, Dean, say it again, please. Please.”

Dean, being Dean, could not, would not deny Sammy anything, especially here, where Sammy was all open and desperate and raw for him. Dean moved the hand that was tugging Sammy’s hair to his face, and pinched his brother’s nose shut while also covering his mouth.

“Come on sweetheart, be a good boy, and come for big brother.”

Sam, being Sam, could not, would not, deny Dean anything. His orgasm ripped through him like a tsunami, and he couldn’t breathe. Dean had let go, but his lungs were refusing to cooperate.

Dean felt his Sammy’s body lock up from ecstasy, release, and then lock up again. He frowned and leaned further onto his brother. Further into his brother.

“Breathe for me, Sam.”

That was a command. Sam knew it was and wanted to answer. Wanted to be a good boy, _Dean’s good boy_, and to breathe, because he needed to breathe to live, and more importantly, because Dean told him to. _But, but, he_ _couldn’t breathe_.

He hauled in a big, shaky breath. His body would always listen to Dean. Always be Dean’s.

“There you go, my good boy, always so good for me.”

Dean unlocked the handcuffs (which previously belonged to a police officer with a big ugly mustache, until Dean pocketed them as revenge for his being such an _asshole_, but that’s a story for another time).

Sam’s arms screamed and his lips smiled. It was shaky, like the rest of him, but genuine.

Dean turned his little brother to face him, stood up and leaned Sammy against his legs. He stroked his cock and looked at those pretty hazel eyes, and came with a whisper of his sweet boy’s name.

Sam registered Dean’s come decorating his eyelashes and cheekbones, and dripping into his open mouth. He registered being picked up bridal style and placed onto ratty, moth-eaten sheets. Then... his favorite part.

Dean wrapped him up in his arms, strong and lean, and placed a kiss on his forehead. Forehead kisses were the best.

They were sloppy with come and sweat. Sam’s ass and arms were beginning to throb. Dean had a boxer’s break in his knuckle and hand, from bashing a Vampire’s teeth in with them.

They were exhausted and in pain. They fell asleep with their lovers in their arms and smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, uh ever. Be nice, and constructive criticism is appreciated.  
This was my inspo: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/ca/42/49ca4215b61ca664a334a8209cdab371.jpg


End file.
